


Bits of Pregnant Fluff

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Pregnancy, Silly, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This batch was pregnancy prompts. You can assume Reader is the pregnant one until the very last with an Omega Genji.





	1. Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do you think I’ll be a good mom/dad?” Hanzo asking the question to the reader?

Hanzo looked over his shoulder at you. He gazed at you for a moment, then nodded and continued walking away. You wiped away budding tears of pride.  
  
He was finally going to see Zenyatta about the angry darkness inside him.  
  
Hanzo was fine with you. Soft words for you when he was guarded with everyone else. Hair down and shirtless around you, but walls up for everyone else. Not to mention, fiercely loyal. Full of passion when you were alone, which he always channeled in the right way. But he still lost his temper every so often.  
  
You knew Hanzo loved you, but you didn’t know he would swallow his pride for you. Everything had been going well, overall, in your relationship. Your hearts slowly growing closer. Every so often, he surprised you with a new kind of affection. A new way of letting you know he was warm and loving underneath his stern exterior. He found a new favourite place to kiss, more softly than before. You definitely saw it when he really let go in bed.  
  
So when Hanzo asked you one day while rubbing your growing stomach, his eyes possessed with racing thoughts, potential scenarios, if he would be a good father, you respectfully told him the truth. If you had given him only platitudes, he would have believed you. But it wouldn’t have been right.  
  
You told Hanzo that the moments when he lost control of his emotions worried you. That it wouldn’t be a good example for your child.  
  
“I see…”  
  
That was all you got in reply. You thought you’d hurt his feelings, but he brought it up later along the decision to see Zenyatta.  
  
“I might as well try,” he said,  _still_  not sounding entirely convinced.  
  
You gave him a fierce hug and thanked him from the heart for wanting to better himself for the baby. 


	2. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "so… i have some news.“ and pre!fall gabe? hmmm maybe reaper instead? could be more interesting! up to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose Reaper

“Hey,” you said.

“Hey,” Reaper replied.  
  
“So…I have some news.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Babe, I’m pregnant.”  
  
Reaper growled, “If you’re joking…”  
  
The look you gave him made him instantly regret asking that. Reaper never thought that would happen. Ever. His brain squeaked to a halt.  
  
Before his ‘death’ and subsequent joining of Talon, he and his lover had wanted to adopt. Assuming Gabriel was dead, he moved on. He got married to a woman and had his own child. Gabriel found out, believing he would never get the same chance. He was wrong. Here you were, showing him the positive pregnancy tests. Four of them. You knew he would be doubtful if you just brought one.  
  
“…Babe. Babe, are you alright?”  
  
He shooked his head slightly, jerked out of his thoughts by your voice.  
  
“’M fine. In fact,” he said, dropping his voice low. He wrapped his arms around your hips and hoisted you over his shoulder. “You look fine, too.”  
  
He chuckled seductively and walked you towards the bedroom. You wiggled and gently protested.  
  
“I just want cuddles! The baby’s making me tired.”  
  
Reaper stopped in his tracks and whispered, “Baby…” to himself coarsely, still in disbelief.  
  
You patted at his back. You had to restart your boyfriend’s brain again before he would start walking again. You got your cuddles. In silence. Stunned silence. It was so cute how in awe Gabriel was. He slapped your hands away grumpily when you teased him about it, pulling at his cheeks. Which made you laugh.


	3. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooh, baby prompts! What about #27 with McCree?

“Honey, yer pregnant. That’s all baby. You look beautiful.”  
  
“Mhmm,” was all you would reply, and you threw another piece of clothing to the floor. You went back to digging through your closet, but you knew you wouldn’t find anything. Currently, you were in your skivvies.  
  
“Let’s just go get ya some new dresses. Real pretty.”  
  
“No,” you insisted, shaking your head, “Not again. We spent all this money…”  
  
“Pumpkin, you have to,” Jesse softly pleaded with you. He walked towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. He patted your rounded stomach. “You can’t go everywhere buck naked. As much as I would like,” he added under his breath.  
  
You had happily bought maternity clothes months ago. Today, they no longer fit. You grew bigger than anticipated for your first pregnancy. You were frustrated. You felt fat. That if the clothes didn’t fit, there was something wrong with you.  
  
Jesse knew this was nonsense, and he was amused at how fussy you were being. He rocked you gently as you huffed. He tickled you with his beard, one of the tricks he used to get you to laugh and smile. Instead you stepped out of his embrace and spun to face him.  
  
“Are you calling me ‘pumpkin’ because I’m shaped like one?” you demanded to know.  
  
He put up hands defensively.  
  
“Now, that’s the hormones talkin’.”  
  
You looked down and frowned at yourself.  
  
“That’s true,” you huffed. “I’m sorry, Jesse!”  
  
You came back into his arms, about to cry, and feeling really bad.  
  
“Hush, now. You think I can stay mad at you?” 


	4. Blackwatch Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Seems like there's not much about Blackwatch!Genji, he need more love, so please let him got the news from his s/o that she's pregnant with prompt number 9! I wonder how will he react to that XD

“I’m pregnant.”

Those two words drove Genji away. And into a rage, you learned later. Tore up a training room, costing Overwatch a tidy sum. He hurt no one but his own cybernetics, thankfully, and gave himself a new tiny scar just below his right eye. Hearing that detail hurt you the most.  
  
Commander Reyes kept you separated after that. He sat you down in his office and explained that Dr Ziegler was cramming psychology courses in her free time (you were taken aback that she had any free time at all) in order to get through to Genji and convince him the world wasn’t coming to an end. He trusted her the most besides you, and bringing an outside shrink in to deal with him might not be the best course of action.  
  
It was of course upsetting, but you had a baby on the way. You sucked it up and went to work at the desk job Blackwatch gave you. You gave birth to a baby girl, and you hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Genji the whole time.  
  
He did show up, tentatively approaching, at baby Sophie’s six month mark. He looked different. Gone was the angry red and black. He was covered in silver and white and maroon. You couldn’t see his face. He promptly removed the mask covering his eyes and asked if he could see her. You were holding her, so he came up beside you to get a look at her face.  
  
“She’s beautiful,” he said in awe.  
  
You smiled at that, and his posture relaxed.  
  
“She has both our best features,” Genji continued, giving her tiny nose barely a poke with the pad of his finger. He sighed dramatically. “Unfortunately, that means I’m going to have to murder every man on the planet.” 


	5. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: McCree! For um this one: "better get your dad jokes ready.“ Cause I can see McCree being the dad jokes kinda dude. Thnaks so much! Female S/O who is also the one preggers, please.

You just returned home from a doctor’s appointment. Jesse was there to greet you, thankfully with no cigarillo lit at the moment.  
  
“So how’d it go?” he asked as you walked past him to the kitchen.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Jus’ fine? Doc say anything else?”  
  
Jesse followed you, watching you gathered the necessarily things to make yourself coffee. You kept your back to him.  
  
“I’m fine! Perfectly healthy.”  
  
“Ehhhhh, I get the feelin’ you’re hiding somethin’.”  
  
“What could I be hiding?” you asked, getting out some decaf grounds from the cupboards.  
  
“Ah dunno.”  
  
“Look, I have a present for you,” you said, handing him a small plastic shopping bag.  
  
He took it, but he glanced up at your face, feeling that you were distracting him from the current topic with this present. He opened the bag and fished out a book. He squinted at the cover.  
  
“Big Book of…Dad Jokes?”  
  
“I figured you better get your dad jokes ready,” you told him.  
  
You patted your stomach and grinned wide.  
  
Jesse finally understood. A grin slowly spread across his face, as well. He took a wide step forward to gather you into a tight hug. Jesse was unusually silent, just holding you. You expected him to pick you up and spin you about, but no. Then he started to tremble.  
  
“Baby? Are you-are you crying?”  
  
He sniffled and said, “Maybe.”  
  
“Awwww,” you murmured, rubbing his back lightly.  
  
“J-just never thought this w-would happen,” he sobbed.  
  
You let him cry it out on your shoulder, still rubbing his back. After he was done, he promised with a wink to make you regret buying the book.


	6. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reaper w/ fem s/o with “Hospital! Now!” prompt?

It was time. You approached Reaper, pain coming in waves through your body in short intervals.  
  
“Hospital! Now!”  
  
He froze for a moment, thinking,  _Oh my god, this is actually happening to me despite me being a monster…_  
  
But it was no time to be angsty. Another wave of obvious pain overtook your form, and he scooped you up and glided over to the door with his bottom half dissolved into mist. He moved fastest this way.  
  
Gabriel opened the door with a mist tentacle, then he growled to himself. What he really wanted to do was to hop from rooftop to rooftop and skip traffic. It would be faster. That didn’t seem respectful to your current state. Gabriel grumbled, formed legs, set you down, and took your hand.  
  
“Squeeze as hard as you need, Woman,” he said, leading you to the car.  
  
“I’m fine!” you stubbornly protested. Then you groaned and your grip tightened, nearly grinding his hand to mist.  
  
“ _Mhmm_.”  
  
You chuckled to yourself, the sass you usually tossed at each other cheering you up and keeping you distracted.  
  
You tossed some sass back on the ride over to the hospital, asking, “Are we there yet?” as often as the contractions would allow.  
  
“I’m going to gag you,” he threatened, waving a mist tentacle at you.  
  
You laughed again and smirked.  
  
“I love you, Honey.”  
  
Gabriel grunted, concentrating on parking the car.

Like a normal human being.

He hated this. But it was for you.  
  
He helped you through the hospital entrance and went to find help.  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat, sounding like a ten pack a day for forty years smoker, and said in the calmest voice he could muster (being calm for you), "Excuse me. My partner is in labour. We need a doctor.”  
  
The receptionist eyed him up and down, with his shady-looking getup. His all-black, covering-every-inch-that-he-could hoody and black jeans. But then she glanced at you, obviously near the end of your third trimester and called a doctor like Gabriel asked. 


	7. Young Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please do the 13 pregnancy prompt with young Genji!

Genji’s father called you both in for another one of his ‘meetings.’ It was the just the three of you. Normally, Mr. Sojiro Shimada treated you casually. Just asked you to take care of his wild and wicked son. Genji rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. You answered the elder man with the respect deserving of his position, bowing to him when appropriate and calling him by the appropriate title. It seemed to keep him happy, yet you always left light-headed and highly strung, as if you had just escaped with your life.  
  
The latest one was different. Not just because you recently discovered you were pregnant. You hadn’t told anyone yet. You sucked in your tummy and wrung the hem of your shirt tightly in your hands. Mr. Sojiro was more jubilant than usual. He floored you by announcing that it was time for you and Genji to move in together, and maybe plan to get married. You both left the meeting with even Genji expressing that he didn’t see that coming.  
  
You went along with it, deciding to go see this new house Mr. Shimada bought for you both, and tell Genji your news later.  
  
The house itself was fully-furnished, and maids met you both at the door. You went inside to peer eagerly around you at everything. It was like a mini version of Mr. Shimada’s castle.  
  
Then, the kitchen.  
  
You opened the cupboards to find a wall of food staring back at you. Instant noodles, snacks, and dried noodles. Cans of fruit and vegetables. You went to the fridge next to confirm that, yes, there was meat, fresh vegetables, milk, and eggs in there. Just as full as the cupboards. Even boxes of mochi in the freezer.  
  
“Oh, wow,” you said, awestruck. “There’s a lot of food in here.”  
  
“Ha!” Genji laughed. “Good. You have been eating so much lately.”  
  
“For your information,” you huffed at him, “I have gained weight, but it’s because I’m pregnant!”  
  
Genji spluttered, finally speechless since you met him. It would have been really satisfying, had it not been about such a heavy subject. You turned your back to him to root around cupboards some more. Let him suffer a bit!  
  
You stopped cold, pulling out a bottle of vitamins. On the front in large, thick letters read, “PRENATAL.”  
  
Genji hissed an expletive from behind you, having also seen the bottle.  
  
“Wait. Is that why we’re…?”  
  
You turned to each other and stared with saucer-wide eyes. His father moved you two into this house because he knew you were pregnant before you told anyone. Scary. 


	8. Omega Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the pregnancy prompts, can I request prompt # 19 with omega Genji and his alpha s/o.

You were feeling good today. You got up while Genji slept, leaving the slim slot his pregnant self left you on the bed.

You made breakfast. Eggs, some the way you liked it and some the way he liked. Then bacon, sausages, toast, and you put milk and juice on the table. You waited past the time he normally got up and then went to check on him.

“Genji, Baby?” you called while walking down the hall to the bedroom, “Breakfast is getting cold.”

You strode in find Genji awake and still lying in bed. He had discarded his armour months ago, his face plate was collecting dust somewhere, and some modifications meant his stomach could grow as big as needed without squishing the pups. He shifted into a more upright position when he saw you.

“It can wait. Come here.”

Genji dragged himself over to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him. You sat down and mussed his bedhead grey and black hair with a smirk. He pushed your hand away playfully.

“The pups are awake, as well. Watch,” he said softly.

Genji framed his bulging belly with a palm on either side. You watched as a tiny fist (or foot?) poked out, stretching his synthetic skin. Lightning quick, Genji poked back. Then he waited. The pup poked again in the same spot. Another pup elsewhere stretched out. Genji bopped them with his finger. More pups joined in, until Genji was playing gentle wack-a-mole with what seemed like all of them.

“Oh, my god,” you breathed in amazement. “That doesn’t hurt?”

“No. This skin is designed for stretching, not for combat.”

You hummed in acknowledgement.

“So…can I join in…?”

He nodded with a wide grin. You cuddled closer to Genji’s side, feeling a warm excitement at the prospect of playing with your pups before they were even born.


End file.
